In recent years, semiconductor elements and flexible boards such as a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) board are attached onto rims of a flat panel serving as the base plate for a LCD (liquid crystal display), a PDP (plasma display panel), and so on which have become popularized.
To industrially attach semiconductor elements and so on to the flat panel, the following procedures are performed.
(1) Anisotropic conductive adhesive in the form of tape (hereinafter, described as “ACF tape”) is crimped onto the rims of a flat panel by being pressed using a heated pressing head. The crimping is performed by an ACF crimping apparatus.
(2) An electronic component is placed on the pressed ACF tape, and the electronic component is temporarily crimped by pressing the electronic component using the heated pressing head. The temporary crimping is performed by a temporary crimping apparatus.
(3) In order to ensure the conduction between the temporarily crimped electronic component and an electrode provided on the flat panel, the temporarily crimped electronic component is permanently crimped by being pressed by the heated pressing head. The permanent crimping is performed by a permanent crimping apparatus.
Since the temperature state and the pressure state in the crimping process influence the connection state and the conduction state between the flat panel and the component, a technology is disclosed for stably securing the connection state and the conduction state by arbitrarily controlling a heating temperature profile or a pressure profile of the pressing head at the time of crimping. (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H03-210530)